winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 221
Trouble in Paradise (The Power of Charmix in the Italian Version) Is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis As the Winx vacation continues, Lord Darkar tries to open the portal to Realix but fails. He needs the Dragon Fire to open the portal and sends the Witches to the resort realm. The next day the girls decide to make postcards for their parents, but before that Darcy manages to put the creatures under her control. When Layla offered Stella to make a postcard for her parents Stella rudely said that her parents are separated. Feeling bad about it Layla walks into the woods. Stella felt bad about what she said to Layla and goes to apologize to her. Stella finds Layla and admits to her that she acts like a snob cause she's insecure. She apologizes to Layla, accepts her friendship and earns her Charmix. Meanwhile Musa and Riven have another argument about feelings. Riven goes off and notices animal tracks. Meanwhile Brandon talks to Musa about the way Riven acts and asks her to tell him she likes him. Musa finds Riven spying on Darcy who is hypnotizing the animals and Musa goes to warn them, but before she left she tells Riven she likes him. After that she earns her Charmix. Stella calls for help and everyone arrives, only to be chased by the monsters. Musa joins up with them and tells them the monsters are being controlled by Darcy. The Riven comes by and tells them thet the monsters were luring them into a trap. Luckily Riven knew where the tripwires were and they all avoid them. Unfortunately they got to the edge of a cliff. Surrounded and with no way out, is this the end? Major Events *Stella and Layla have a bit of conflict due to their opposing personalities despite both being princesses. *Stella admits her facade and earns her Charmix. *Musa admits to Riven that she trusts him (she actualy loves him) and earns her Charmix. Debuts Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Lord Darkar *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff Trivia *Stella's swimsuit seems to be a shout-out to the female lifeguards of Baywatch. *Stella and Layla may be princesses, but their personalities are total opposites, which made a few clashes in this episode. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora, Amore Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Quotes "You know, I'm pretty good at taming wild beasts with my magical wiles. And I'm not talking about boys." - Darcy "Uh, ok. What just happened?" - Stormy after the Codex fails to open. Tecna: "So what do we do now?" Layla: "Well, we got a trap on one end, monsters coming at us from all sides..." Flora: "...And there's a cliff right behind us." Musa: "It's been nice knowing you guys." "It's post-''Cards Layla. My parents are separated."'' - Stella Stella: "Hey Layla, I'm surprised you're not playing! It's right up your alley!" Layla: "How come you're not playing? Don't like what their wearing?" Stella: "Not everyone is obsessed with sports, you know! Are you carrying those logs to look tough?" Layla: "That's not an accessory, that's called 'firewood'." Stella: "So? What do we need firewood for?" Layla: "For the campfire tonight! Ever gone camping before?" Stella: "Mmmm… mh-mh." Layla: ''"Oh… ever built a fire?"'' Stella: "Mh-mh…" Layla: "You can't live without shopping malls and glamour magazines, can you?" Stella: ''(angrily) "Well… this is who I am!"'' ''-'' RAI. Stella and Layla having an arguement Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids